


Switch places

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Caretaking, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Sunburn, Whining
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Kei pensava che si sarebbe sentito più soddisfatto in questo momento.Quando quella mattina Yabu s’era preso gioco di lui, aveva avuto voglia di ucciderlo.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Switch places

**Switch places**

“Ti spiace stare fermo, per favore?”

Kei si stava irritando per il comportamento del fidanzato.

Kota continuava a lamentarsi e gemere e lamentarsi di nuovo, e sentiva che l’avrebbe potuto uccidere se non avesse smesso subito.

“Lì, Kei! Lì fa male da morire, per favore, sii più delicato!” disse, come se non avesse sentito quello che gli aveva detto il fidanzato.

Inoo si morse la lingua, frenandosi dal rispondergli come meritava.

“Sarei più delicato se tu fossi in grado di rimanere fermo mentre lavoro.” disse, digrignando i denti.

Kota annuì, tristemente, attento a non perdere la presa sul cuscino.

Kei pensava che si sarebbe sentito più soddisfatto in questo momento.

Quando quella mattina Yabu s’era preso gioco di lui, aveva avuto voglia di ucciderlo.

_“Sei troppo bianco. Scommetto che entro la fine della giornata ti prenderai una scottatura.”_

Yabu avrebbe dovuto sapere che non era il caso di scherzare in quel modo con lui.

Perciò quando erano tornati a casa e il più grande gli aveva detto di non sentirsi molto bene, Kei era stato abbastanza soddisfatto dal fatto che lui invece stava benissimo, mentre il suo fidanzato si era effettivamente scottato.

Aveva cominciato a pensarla diversamente nell’esatto momento in cui Kota aveva cominciato a lamentarsi, dicendo che sentiva come se la pelle gli andasse a fuoco.

Kei era stato paziente.

Gli aveva spalmato addosso la crema, gli aveva messo un panno bagnato sulla fronte, gli aveva portato del ghiaccio per alleviare il dolore.

Ora cominciava a sentirsi come un maggiordomo, e piuttosto avrebbe preferito scottarsi lui.

“Ko.” disse, una volta finito di spalmare altra crema sulle scottature. “Ho finito adesso. Suppongo che abbiamo fatto quello che potevamo, devi solo andare a dormire e domattina ti sentirai meglio.” disse, cercando di non far notare all’altro quanto fosse frustrato.

“Cosa? Dormire?” Kota sbarrò gli occhi, agitandosi. “Non credo di poterlo fare, Kei. Ho troppo dolore. Forse potresti portarmi un altro po’ di ghiaccio? E un altro panno umido? Oh, e prima di andare davvero a dormire dovremmo mettere altra crema sulle scottature, credo.” elencò, mentre la faccia di Kei si faceva sempre più scura.

“Ko.” sussurrò, spostandosi verso la porta. “Ti amo.”

Il fidanzato corrugò la fronte, ma poi gli sorrise.

“Lo so, piccolo. Anch’io ti amo.”

“Farai meglio a ricordarmelo durante le prossime ore.” bofonchiò Kei, prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

Sarebbe stata una lunga, lunga notte per lui.


End file.
